


Not Fili and Kili

by ConfusedMinion



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Friendship Frodo/Sam/Merry/Pippin, Observer Gandalf, One-Shot, Other, Parental Bilbo, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedMinion/pseuds/ConfusedMinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Battle of the Five Armies and long after Bilbo's return to Hobbiton Gandalf decides to visit his friend. There he meets the young Hobbit, Merry Brandybuck. As years pass he watches all four of the lads grow, and as they do a certain pair remind him of another duo who were much the same. A golden haired warrior and his raven haired brother, eyes lit with intentions to misbehave and their whole lives laying before them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Fili and Kili

When Gandalf the Grey first made the acquaintance of Meriadoc Brandybuck the Hobbitling was barely old enough to be away from his mother. Gandalf had told the tiny thing as much, which sent the child into a rant promising vengeance upon for his honor.

"Just you wait!" The boy declared, pointing at him with a finger small then Gandalf's very own toes. He found it very charming.

"Why now, I didn't mean to insult such an upstanding young Hobbit such as yourself." Gandalf smiled kindly. "May I enquire as to your name, little warrior?"

"I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck of Brandybuck Hall!" The child declared, puffing his chest out with pride. "But you can call me Merry, that's what my mum does."

"What an honor to meet you sir Merry."

With that they shook hands, at Merry's insistence, since that was what people with manners did when meeting someone.

"And you must always mind your manners, or mum will smack you with her cooking spoon!"

 

Merry was eventually joined by an even littler fellow, a Hobbit lad with unruly brown curls and a smile full of sunshine.

"This is Pippin, and he's one of the Thain's grandsons." Merry had explained. "He's one of them Took's and Da says they're a strange sort, has fairy blood in them. I don't understand what that means, Gandalf, do you?"

"If a master of knowledge like you doesn't know, I'm afraid I don't stand a chance of guessing."

"Whasa fairy?" Pippin asked helpfully.

 

It soon became apparent that wherever Merry went, Pippin was certain to follow. It also became apparent that Merry had a mischievous streak and Pippin would do anything to please his older cousin.

"My ol' gaffer says you two are nothing but trouble." Samwise would scold them. "Stealing pies and crops from nice old Farmer Maggot."

"Farmer Maggot is a real meanie!" Pippin cried, brandishing a rather sizeable stolen carrot. "Thas why it's okay to take his crops, right Merry?"

Merry was aware enough to blush at least.

"Farmer Maggot is not mean because he chases you fauntlings from his fields." Bilbo told them. "But a little daring is good for you, as long as you can face the consequences of getting caught."  
Sam was aghast at such talk from the adult.

"What did you expect? I'm barely considered respectful these days." Was how Bilbo replied to Sam's woes, and he didn't sound the least bit sorry.

 

When Gandalf returned Merry had just entered his twenties. He sat alone on the edge of the road, sniffling harshly and rubbing his eyes.

"What seems to be the matter, Meriadoc? Why are you out here all by yourself?" Where's Pippin was the prominent question Gandalf had wanted to ask, the child's absence alone was enough to tip the Wizard that something terrible had happened.

"I wanted to be alone." Merry grumbled, eyeing Gandalf suspiciously. "How come you just happen to wander up this path now?"

"I was stopping in for a visit with Bilbo, I thought that would be obvious." He moved to sit next to the young Hobbit, and was surprised when Merry scooted away from him. "What's this now?"

"Mum told me I shouldn't talk to you, that you'll make me into an adventurer like you did ta Bilbo. Says you're a troublemaker of the worst sort."

Gandalf shouldn't have been so amused by that, but considering a certain mountain of Dwarves and a woodland Elf King still regarded him as a nuisance, a child's suspicion couldn't be anything but humorous to him.

"I do assure you Mister Brandybuck, I barely made Bilbo do anything. He stepped out his front door of his own volition, and" Merry eyed him before scooting a fraction closer to the wizard. "be absolutely certain that I shall never pursued you to ever go out on any silly adventures."

"Promise?" Merry asked, a hint of disappointment hiding in his tone.

"A wizard always keeps his word, Master Merry. Now, what has urged you to come all this way?"

"It's Frodo." Merry admitted. "Frodo's mum and da drowned in the Brandywine River, and now he's all alone. The adults want to take him into our smial, but I know he wouldn't be happy there. He's an only child and not used to so much activity. Bilbo wants to take 'im in and name him his heir, but the others are against it."

"Are they now?"

Merry nodded, wiping his nose with his sleeve before standing.

"Pippin's with Frodo and Bilbo now, at Bag End. Frodo ran there to hide from all the commotion."

"Ah, and I suppose Bilbo is sending all their relatives away then?"

"They're too scared of him." That prompted a giggle from Merry. "I was actually hoping you'd come. A non-Hobbit party might help terrify those adults into being sensible."

"A fair plan." Gandalf conceded, climbing to his feet as well. "You certainly are of noble heart to defend your cousin's so valiantly."

 

The situation at Bag-End was worse then what Merry had implied. From the garden gate and down the road stood a many bickering, angry Hobbit. Calls for Frodo to cease such foolishness and for Bilbo Baggins to make the lad leave echoed down the hills, and as Gandalf and Merry pushed past them Samwise fought towards the pair.

"What's the status, Sam?" Merry asked the moment they were in earshot.

"Oh it's something awful." Sam wrung his hands in distress. "Mister Frodo has locked himself in Mister Bilbo's study and refuses to come out for anything. He's already missed elevenses and luncheon, and at this rate he's to skip afternoon tea as well! It's not healthy for a fragile Hobbit like Mister Frodo."

"Really Sam, did you say fragile?" Merry looked askance. "I'll say he's made of tougher grit then us all, barring Bilbo of course."

"Wise words Master Brandybuck. Now to see if we can get this crowd to disperse, as it wouldn't do for a young lad to skip too many meals."

Being roughly twice the size of the average Hobbit meant that Gandalf could fairly easily command a crowd, but a mob was somewhat outside of his expertise. Merry seemed to take Gandalf's initiative and ran with it, jumping upon a stone wall and cupping his hands around his mouth.

"That's enough you silly folk!" He crowed. Several of the adults looked at him and shook their heads in disappointment. It wasn't much a hit to Merry's reputation, he had a long list of mischief making to speak for, and not one he planned on ending anytime soon. "If Frodo hasn't come out by now he won't with all you crowding 'round the door. Move along, and don't even think you can out stubborn Old Mad Baggins himself!"

Somehow that managed to get the Hobbits to disperse, if not slowly, and in some cases suspiciously. When the path was cleared the front door opened a crack, then revealed the relieved face of Bilbo himself.

"You better hurry and come in before any of them return. I swear that Lobelia can sense blood in the air all the way from Tuckborough."

"Aunt Lobelia can smell blood?"

"Metaphorically of course, Pippin!"

With that they went inside and had tea, and eventually Frodo came out to join them.

 

Gandalf came and went with varying frequency. He watched as the four lads neared the end of their tweens (though Pippin still had a few extra years to wait than his cousins) and he reveled in their joy even as darkness began to stir in the East. He took every pain to avoid distressing news from the world outside of their peaceful Hobbiton, though Bilbo went send him knowing glances before pinning him for news.

Frodo came into his own, showing much the same spirit as Bilbo did when he was younger - and admittedly still in his old age - and he often asked after the world of the Big Folk. Merry and Pippin were as much trouble makers as they've always been, and Samwise seemed to show more sense than the others combined.

The seasons passed and the world outside the Shire became increasingly treacherous, the evil stretching ever Westward. Gandalf managed fewer trips to see Bilbo and his boys, but when he did he couldn't help but make comparisons of those he knew before.

Merry was brave, near foolishly so. He jumped into his plans without fully thinking them through and Pippin would happily leap in right after. The elder always looking after the younger, keeping him from any real harm that came their way. In return Pippin remained at Merry's side, never deserting him even when trouble loomed over them both.

On the eve of Bilbo's one-hundred-and-eleventh birthday they launched off his rocket replica of the great and terrible Smaug, and as they washed dishware as punishment Bilbo met his eyes. Ah, so he had recognized the brothers, too.

 

When the four of them tumbled into Rivendell, dirty and tired and with Frodo is such terrible condition Gandalf felt an unpleasant weight settle into his gut. Their eyes conveyed their fear and confusion, they had never faced anything half so terrifying as the Nazgûl, and yet the spark of determination was there and it wouldn't be snuffed out.

When all four of the Hobbits declared their intent to go to Mordor and dispose of the Ring Gandalf found Bilbo weeping in the gardens.

"Not them, Gandalf." Bilbo wheezed, trying to wipe away his tears. "Oh my dear Frodo! Is this what he felt that day on Ravenhill? When Azog held poor Fili dangling for all to see? As good as his own sons he told me once, Thorin."

"I do remember him saying that once or twice."

"That Sam doesn't know his own resolve, and Frodo will need him to keep going."

"I thought that too."

"Merry and Pippin, they're so foolish and far too loyal for their own good. Gandalf, you cannot let it happen again. Not to them, not to my boys."

"I will accompany them on this Fellowship, and they have many to protect them."

"You're nine when we had thirteen. Forgive me Gandalf, but numbers do not guarantee a thing and this quest is far more crucial, far more dangerous then what we dawdled on." Bilbo took a great gasping breath, calming himself before continuing. "Those boys will follow Frodo to their deaths and he won't know any better to stop them."

"Frodo is not Thorin, Bilbo."

"Of course not! Thorin was a fool and Frodo is a bright lad! He lacks experience, and that is enough to make me worry." Another great heave kept Bilbo from continuing for several moments. "I never understood why that majestic twat put his nephews in danger as he did, but now I recognize when a situation is truly desperate. I cannot stop them from going."

"I don't think anything could. You Hobbits are a stubborn bunch, and would give Dwarves a run for their money if you also weren't somewhat sensible."

"That old shirt of mine, the mithril one, I think I'll give it to Frodo. Perhaps it might save him from getting skewered again. As for Merry and Pippin, I had hoped they would grow old together with their mischief making and I expect you to make sure that happens."

"I'll do everything I can." Gandalf assured him, and they both stood from their bench as old men.

"Goodness I don't remember aching this much just months ago!" Bilbo moaned. "After seeing Frodo perhaps I'll go share some ale with Gloin, as two parents watching their sons go on a fool's errand."  
Gandalf watched as Biblo shuffled from their clearing with that same determination he had shown when presenting Bard with the Arkenstone.

"Bilbo." He called, and his old friend turned to face him. "Merry and Pippin, they're not Fili and Kili."

"I certainly hope not." Bilbo called back before going on his way. "I certainly hope."

A wizard always kept their word, after all.  

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this so I can't even begin to claim any sort of quality here, but the idea had been niggling at me to write and I wanted to do something more before bed. I may come back and rewrite this, possibly.


End file.
